User talk:Azurllan
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to User talk:Russel Hammond. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- IanWatson (talk) 11:52, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Re: Russel Hammond You sent me some questions, here are the answers I can provide. 1) If you are to GM which powers would be unlockable in Sword of Nul by your opinion some antimagic field or something similar> pure speculation out of my ass ! The powers are up to your imagination. You could go for the antimagic field or you could go for other powers. I suggest you to do some research on the sword Stormbringer from the works of a british author named Michael Moorcock. It could give you some perspective. 2) Btw Camarilla assamites and Ur-Shulgi assamites are in war alike state or i got that wrong ? Yes, those factions are in conflict. 3) As an experience i assume vampire player i would ask you a question does Aram Sham el Damasc implicate as name that someone is methuselah or not,could any of future 4th gen vampires started as 2nd generation vampire ghoul such as Irad,Zillah,Enoch then later embraced by some of the 3rd gen I did not understood every single thing that you wrote, but as for the ghoul part, the answer is yes. 4) Where can i find more if there is about Jabal Caine's ghoul? We have an article about him: Jabal. Otherwise, you can check the Book of Nod. There's not much information, however. 5) And again your personal opinion on magic can someone copy lets say awakening of the steel into "regular thaumaturgy" if given time and resources! Yes, it's possible but it would be highly unlikely to happen. A feat like that would take decades (perhaps centuries) of research and experimentation by a group of talented individuals (or one exceptional individual, such as Goratrix). That's it. Bye. - Russel Hammond (talk) 16:32, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Re: Russel Hammond 2 6) Will potence give automatic successes to this use of vicissitude!Thx alot again !! Not in my games. Russel Hammond (talk) 13:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- 7) For composing which attribute+performance would you use!Thx a bunch in advance! To know the answer to this question, just follow 4 simple steps: 1) Go to a bookstore; 2) Buy a book called Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition; 3) Read it; 4) By the time you finish it, you won't have to ask me these kind of questions. Russel Hammond (talk) 13:17, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- 8) Simple question if someone diablerizes child of osiris, and that same guy is following one of enlightment paths can he learn bardo or attain(first two dots)(apart from not being directly on Humanity(path of humanity)? Simple answer: no. Russel Hammond (talk) 15:31, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ----